bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Goki Shibukawa
Goki Shibukawa (渋川 剛気, Shibukawa Gōki) is a fictional character from Baki the Grappler series. He is a master of Jujutsu who participates in the underground fighting arena. Later he becomes one of the major characters from series. He is often called by the title of "the Master" (達人, Tatsujin). Personality Shibukawa is rather a calm person, but he also holds the need for using a violence, and that side of him appears when it is needed. Due to fighting in the wars, he has shown to be a ruthless. He even attacked his master, Kihei Mikoshiba, in full deadly combat only to be sliced with a katana on the back by him. He has also shown to have a very twisted and comedic personality, such as throwing a large iron kettle at Yanagi Ryuukou telling him it was hot water, and then laughing and telling him that in truth the water was cold. Like many aged fighters, he has a tendency to look down on younger opponents and willing to give them a lesson. Appereance Goki is an old man of average height at age 70 with black hair and his sides beginning to whiten with age. Wearing large framed tortoise shell made glasses and having a glass right eye. Attire wise he wears an Aikido uniform consisting of a plain white keikogi shirt with a quilted design on bottom tucked inside his black hakama pants. In his youth Shibukawa's appearance was no different except having a head full of black hair, he wore no glasses and wore a simple judo uniform same top and plain white pants. In the second series of the manga, Shibukawa is shown wearing a simple yukata and obi underneath a haori coat and geta shoes. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past In the past Goki Shibukawa was a ruthless fighter whose love for fighting and blood lust made into the man he is today. He joined the army during WW2 and became an assassin killing and fighting for the love of it. During his younger days he challenged his sensei to a match while all the other students were to afraid to face the sensei but Shibukawa persisted and scoffed at the idea and quickly faced his sensei making the first attack. He charged at his sensei with the intent to kill. The sensei, seeing the bloodlust in his eyes, quickly retaliated and grabbed a sword Shibukawa had thrown earlier and slashed Shibukawa across his back. He stands back up looking more bloodlust then ever and laughed at his sensei for giving him "permission" to kill after the sword slash. Abilities Shibukawa is a master of the Japanese fighting style Jujutsu and the art named Aiki. Even in old age his strength and power have not decreased, with him being able to flip and throw larger and stronger opponents than himself, like Doppo Orochi, Jack Hammer and Biscuit Oliva. As a master of the technique named Aiki, Shibukawa is a master of redirecting the force back at an opponent. During the Maximum Tournament, he was able to make his way into the final four defeating Doppo Orochi along the way before losing to Jack Hammer. In the second series, Shibukawa defeated Mohammad Alai Jr by breaking his finger and throwing and slamming him rapidly to a jungle of tree. Shibukawa can also unconsciously sense danger as seen before he fights Jack Hanma when his body falls over to escape the ring. Also he is shown to sense Yujiro's power which are depicted as world ending events as such the earth breaking open and tsunamis appearing before him. Even though in the series Shibukawa is called a master of the old style of jujutsu, and when he fights Doppo it is said that he represents jujutsu, most of Shibukawa's techniques resemble those of aikido. Techniques *Headbutt *Aiki Gallery GokiShibukawa.PNG|Goki Shibukawa in the second season. Baki new ova6.png|Shibukawa and Baki in the OAD. Baki new ova38.jpg|Goki Shibukawa in the OAD. Shibukawa render 2018.png|Goki Shibukawa 3rd season render. Trivia *The character is based on the real-life master of aikido, Gozo Shioda. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Jujutsu users